ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hachiryu Haramaki Set
Wow think im the first--Mavr1ck 15:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) This armor set is simply amazing. lol I'm curios as to how you get it and how much of a boost in Zanshin and Store TP you actually get and if you really need the whole set to get the boost or if it is similar to the Iron Ram Chainmail set. Aion 17,31, 10 June 2008 Where did that 75 store TP set bonus come from? I'm going to remove it. Without any supporting evidence, that's a absurd claim. +75 Store TP makes a Sam, with no other gear, and a 450 delay GKat a 4 hit build. I very strongly doubt SE would do that. Let's try to not just add random numbers to places. --Yoteo 21:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC). +75 with no gear does not make a 450 delay GK user have 4 hit setup. With a 450 delay weapon, one would need ~118sTP to gain a 4 hit setup, which is not unless you have a SAM and COR in party. It doesn't sound totally that unreasonable considering there is no other sTP within the gear. This would allow a 450 delay user to have a 5hit setup. Even with extra sTP gear in the other accessory slots a 450 delay will not be getting 4 hit. It will be possible for a 480 delay though. Relic users with their 427 delay will also be able to utilize a 5hit setup. Another note, this armor is nearly impossible to complete since you have to kill Pandemonium Warden for the body piece. I heard that it could possibly be somewhere ~75sTP from sources off of BG and by adding it to this site gives room for discussion. --Sirbing 19:02, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Isn't there a cap of 50 on Store TP? Anyway, the Store TP+20 set bonus sounds plausible. And there are a couple people with the Haramaki now (I know there's at least one on Hades and one one Remora), so I assume it has been tested. --Kyrie 06:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The Store TP cap is definitely not 50; I regularly use 54 on my SAM. It might cap at 100, but good luck getting there. Heavensword 17:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Note: Equipping less than all 4 pieces will give a partial Store TP Bonus; with Hands, Feet, & Legs equipped the set bonus appears to be Store TP +9; with 2 pieces equipped there was an observable increase in TP gain; no TP gain was observable in initial testing using only 1 piece; it would seem likely that each piece grants Store TP +3 until the 4th piece is equipped. This part is incorrect: "it would seem likely that each piece grants Store TP +3 until the 4th piece is equipped. " While wearing the hands and feet, the stp effect is 5, not 6. This was tested using mekki, yoichi and kabura arrows while on rng/blm with no other stp gear. Total stp after 6 hits was less than 100 which is not possible if 2 hachi pieces give 3 stp each. Either the hands only give 4 stp (in addition to the 5 received from the feet & legs) and the body grants 11 stp or the poster was in error on the 9 stp calculation. The generally accepted rule is the set gives 5 stp when 2 pieces are worn, 10 when 3 pieces are worn and 20 with a full set. I went and tested it myself today, and verified specifically on Wild Rabbits in Ronfaure by hitting them accordingly with the bare minimum amount of Store TP for a six-hit with a 450 delay katana as a Samurai, when wearing more than one piece, the set bonus is infact +5 Store TP per piece. Usukane Sune-Ate, Hachiryu Haidate and Hachiryu Kote for the first test totaled to 101% TP (verifying that it's +5 Store TP for legs/feet). I then swapped the Hachiryu Kote out, put Hachiryu Sune-Ate in, but also my Rajas Ring and Brutal Earring to test if an alternative combination of Hachiryu would infact give less Store TP, when in reality, again, it gave +5 (ended up with 100% TP via 11 Store TP, Hachiryu x2/Rajas Ring/Brutal Earring). Finally, for the sake of just being curious, I then put on all three of my Hachiryu pieces and my Brutal Earring, swung six times, and found myself with 100% TP yet again, meaning 3/4 is +10 Store TP. Sadly though, I cannot say for sure as to if the body (therefore 4/4 set) grants +15 Store TP total, or alternatively +20 Store TP. Nonetheless, I put the page with a verification note just to make sure on the matter of the full set Store TP. --IronGuy, 02/02/10 Terraflarex on Remora (first person to obtain the Haramaki and complete the set) tested this a year ago. The set bonus is +20 Store TP. See the post by terraflarex: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showthread.php?t=68064&page=19--Sarda The Sage 12:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) will this give zanshin to jobs that don't have it? e.g. if i'm not a sam or /sam?